Harmony Unleashed Wiki
Welcome to the Harmony Unleashed Database The wiki is all about the NaruIchi97 All Stars Mash-up franchise series with (and based off) My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic by developer and creative director Lauren Faust, also based on the toys of My Little Pony by Hasbro. The Harmony Unleashed Series is produced by NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Entertainment Studios Inc. and Hasbro Studios as part of the Harmony Unleashed Production Committee. About the series Harmony Unleashed is the second saga of the YouTube Poop TV Series from NaruIchi97 Television started in November 11, 2011. It became also a sub-franchise of the NaruIchi97 X-Over Fanon Series Franchise and the YouTube Poop TV Show, As well as an unofficial My Little Pony brand for an older demographic, not only for women, but also for the fanbase and the Brony community.. It's a live-action/animated mature version of Lauren Faust's My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic with crossovers from other series, as well as having spin-offs involving either crossovers or MLP-only elements. See Crew *Harmony Unleashed Series' Crew *Harmony Unleashed Music Joint *Animation Studios of Harmony Unleashed (Anime) *Animation Studios of Harmony Unleashed (Others) List of Franchise Elements YouTube Poop: The Series (NI97 TV Original Series) *Harmony Unleashed (YouTube Poop: The Series Episode) *YouTube Poop Movie Wars of the Dead (Harmony Unleashed: Nightmare Night of the Dead) *Harmony Unleashed: A New Age's Hearth's Warming Miracle *Harmony Unleashed: The Equestrian Princess Promenade (YouTube Poop: The Series Episode) Series Animated *Harmony Unleashed: Uprising *Harmony Unleashed: Anthro Bunraku **Harmony Unleashed: Anthro Bunraku - THE NEXT **My Little Pony: Harmony Unleashed: Anthro Bunraku x Equestria Girls - Prelude to Blood *Harmony Unleashed: Dramatic Ascension (CGI-animated Series) *Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift **GXC/HU: Ponidox Requiem **Harmony Unleashed SD: My Little Pony-dox Shift **Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift - Chronological Origins of Harmony *Harmony Unleashed: Equestrian Trinity *Harmony Unleashed SD 2: All Stars' Crazy Fellas! *Harmony Unleashed: AppleSpark Chronicles *Harmony Unleashed: Spirit Brony High *Harmony Unleashed: Jaegermeisters *Pegasister Rangers: The Animated Series (aka Pony Shojo Sentai Harmony VI: The Animation) Live-Action *Harmony Unleashed: Rise of the Transformers *Harmony Unleashed: Guardians of Equestria *Untitled Harmony Unleashed reality/lifestyle show *Armonía Liberada: El Cartel de la discordia (Harmony Unleashed Spanish-language Live-action/animated Telenovela) Movies Main Film Series *Harmony Unleashed: Evolution *Harmony Unleashed: Xtreme Friendship *Harmony Unleashed: Equine Judgement Day Main Film Spin-offs *YouTube Poop: Harmony Unleashed Z *Harmony Unleashed: All Stars DX: The Movie!: Super Ultra Turbo Hyper Mega Crossover Battle! *Harmony Unleashed Side Story: The Movie - The Harmony Girls Chronicles Human Ponidox Continuum Shift Film Series *Harmony Unleashed Human Ponidox Continuum Shift Film: Celestial Azure Guardians *Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift - The AppleSpark Trilogy *Harmony Unleashed Human Ponidox Continuum Shift The Movie: The New Final Chapter *GXC/HU: Ponidox Requiem: Il Film Anthro Bunraku Film Series *The Harmony Unleashed: Anthro Bunraku Motion Picture *Harmony Unleashed: Anthro Bunraku: THE NEXT - Future Genesis *Harmony Unleashed: Anthro Bunraku - Aegis Resort Anime Crossover Movie Great Battle Film Series *Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift X Equestrian Trinity: Anime Crossover Movie Great Battle - Ponidox Rising Tide Other Films *Harmony Unleashed: Extreme Ignition *Harmony Unleashed: Rainbow Dawn - The Animation Film *Harmony Unleashed: Uprising - Limitless Agression *Harmony Unleashed: Equestrian Trinity in Akihabara! THE MOVIE *Harmony Unleashed: Gears of Magic Craft (First Anime feature film to have an Original Story and Produced by Shaft) *Harmony Unleashed Animated: The Origin Story (Anime Special) *Harmony Unleashed: Rainbow Dawn Dissidia - The Animation Special: Tournament of All-Stars (OVA/Special) Video Games *Harmony Unleashed: Rainbow Dawn (video game) *NaruIchi97 AllStars Harmony Unleashed x My Little Pony: Fighting Is Magic: Rainbow Dawn Dissidia *Harmony Unleashed: Rainbow Dawn: Blazin' Signs *Harmony Unleashed: Jaegermeisters Xroz - Untamed Destiny Crossovers Live Action *Harmony Unleashed X G.I. Joe: Justice 4 Friendship 2 Respect *Harmony Unleashed x WWE All-Stars: Battle Against Corruption *Eternal Cross x Harmony Unleashed: Guardians of Equestria (Live-action Crossover Collab by NaruIchi97 and MasterPikachu6) Animation *Harmony Unleashed: All Stars vs. Atomic Betty X Total Drama: Slash Prime *My Little Pony: Harmony Unleashed - Anthro Bunraku x Equestria Girls: Mirror Raiders *My Little Pony: Harmony Unleashed - Anthro Bunraku x Equestria Girls: Dual Equine Blood *Lazarus Defiance X Harmony Unleashed: Equestrian Trinity: Project Ultimatum *Fresh TV x Atomic Cartoons x Hasbro: Embracing Daybreak: The 6-way Movie *Harmony Unleashed: Equestrian Trinity X My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Humanarium Chronicles: Attack on Crossdome *Harmony X The John Show X Legend of Dremend Manor (Crossover by Collaterale1) *Power Rangers Strikeforce X Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift (Collaboration Crossover by NaruIchi97 and MasterPikachu6) *Crossover Rider Double X Harmony Unleashed: Equestrian Trinity - Spirit Brony Extremis (Collaboration Crossover by NaruIchi97 and MasterPikachu6) *X-Justice X Harmony Unleashed: Spirit Brony High - Wings of Change (Collaboration Crossover by NaruIchi97 and MasterPikachu6) *Harmony Unleashed: Jaegermeisters x Chrono Shock: Mecha VS. Human (First NI97xMP6 Crossover Collab film) Misc. *Crossover Rider X Harmony Unleashed X Lazarus Defiance: Triple Threat Titans (Collaboration Crossover by NaruIchi97 and MasterPikachu6) *MasterPikachu6 X NaruIchi97: Crossfire (Desperate Trigger {NI97}/Calibur Brawlers {MP6}) (Collab Crossover Game with MasterPikachu6) *Harmony Unleashed: Anthro Bunraku X Crossover Rider Double (Collaboration Crossover by NaruIchi97 and MasterPikachu6) *Spongebob Squarepants: Revolution 0 X My Little Pony: Harmony Unleashed (Collab Crossover Game with Sandvich33/John.mitchell.9210256) Other Media *Harmony Unleashed Book Series **Harmony Unleashed: Anthro Bunraku **Harmony Unleashed: Sigma *My Little Pony: Harmony Unleashed Toyline *MAD/HU Crossover Special: Harmony Un-Bleach'd Miscellanous *Harmony Unleashed Zone (Programming Block) *Harmony Unleashed Terminology Related Media to Harmony Unleashed *My Little Pony Chronicles (Original/Zero-G1) **Equestria Girls: Humanarium Chronicles *My Little Pony: Equestria Tales *My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic *YouTube Poop: The Series Latest activity See Also Category:Browse